The copolyester portion of this invention is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,607, 4,459,402, and 4,468,510. Of these patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,607 and 4,468,510 specifically disclose polyesters of terephthalic acid and 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol modified with 50 to 100 mol % trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid (see Table 1 in each patent). No examples of blends of these copolyesters are contained in these patents.
Other art related to trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,657,194, 2,657,194, 3,190,174, 3,247,043, 3,496,839, 3,842,040, 3,842,041, 4,073,777, and Japanese Kokai No. 72348/74. In addition, polyesters of trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid and neopentyl glycol, 1,5-pentanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, and 1,10-decanediol are disclosed by Meurisse, et al, in the British Polymer Journal, Vol. 13, 1981, p 57 (Table 1). None of these references disclose examples of blends of the copolyesters and polycarbonates of our invention.
Our copending application filed of even date herewith claims the copolyesters used in this invention.